Awkward
by Phoenix.G.Fawkes
Summary: ‘As Percy shook the hand of Penelope’s twometerstall new beau, he thought the word “awkward” had been given a whole new meaning.’ Percy reflects on his love life or lack of thereof in past, present, and maybe future tense.
1. Present tense

**Disclaimer:** If you can't realise what belongs to Rowling and Whedon, and what's part of my imagination, then what are you doing here?

**Summary:** 'As Percy shook the hand of Penelope's two-meters-tall new beau, he thought the word "awkward" had been given a whole new meaning.' Percy reflects on his love life (or lack of thereof) in past, present, and maybe future tense.

* * *

**Awkward**

**Present tense:(1/3)**

It happened so fast, that Percy wasn't certain whether he'd dreamed it or not. One moment, they were laughing at the horrendous attempts at singing a sappy song of Celestina Warbeck by an old hag. The next, she leant on and kissed him.

Admittedly, they'd had quite a few beers. Not nearly enough to be drunk, but quite. Leprechaun's Gold had been celebrating: it'd been the first time they played on a real stage. Actually, it was a small wooden platform in a quite unknown pub, but they weren't high-maintenance.

It was only natural that they all had been in a high mood, which still did not explain how come Naoise had ended up kissing him. Not like in that precise moment he felt bothered at all, honestly. Although it came as a bit of a shock to him when she pulled away, smiled and headed towards the bar as if nothing had happened. He didn't see her for the rest of the night.

Percy wondered what was going on. Until that very night, he and Naoise had been nothing but friends. Perhaps he could have held a thought or two about her that couldn't be defined as "strictly friendly", which was excusable as Naoise was quite a stunning woman. Truth to be told, though, he'd never thought he stood a chance in hell. He was painfully aware that pretty, charismatic girls like Naoise Lannigan were way out of her league.

In spite of it all, she'd been the one who had kissed him, not viceversa. It had to mean something. The only problem was that Percy couldn't figure out _what_ it meant.

He couldn't help wondering whether this would change, for better or for worse, the relationship he had with Naoise. Before of the rehearsal the band had the following day, Percy gave the subject a thought. Well, perhaps more than a thought. Let's just say that Percy Weasley had long ago discovered that he had an unfortunate knack for overanalysing things, and this was no exception.

What had the kiss meant, anyway? Naoise had to like him, right? Or had it just been a spur of the moment thing? Perhaps she was drunker than he had thought at first and things would get dreadfully awkward...

And if she _did_ like him, a dozen other questions arose. Of course, first he had to think about whether he did like her or not

_Which is, I am sad to say, the most moronic question I had the misfortune to hear in a long time._

and how he was supposed to act around her from now on. Was he supposed to ask her for a date or something? Or just wait for her to make the next move?

_God, Perce, what a dork you can be_. For some reason, in times like this it was always Faith's voice the one that echoed in his head, or Bill's. On the other hand, when he was about to do something wrong – which happened in very rare occasions – it was his mother the one who seemed to talk inside his skull. It was nothing short of eerie.

When Naoise received him at the warehouse where they rehearsed, he gave her what he was afraid to be a sheepish smile. Well, at least he wasn't blushing. At least, he hoped so.

_Merlin, the voices in my head are right. I'm truly lame._

She smiled somewhat distractedly and waved a hand at the instruments.

'Lend me a hand with the Sound Charms. The others haven't come yet.'

Percy was, for a very awkward moment, frozen on his spot at her indifference. He reacted, always the gentleman, and helped her out with the preparation of the instruments. In all the time they were alone, they barely exchanged ten words. Percy was starting to feel rather clueless. Was she upset for what had happened? How could she, if she'd been the one who'd kissed him? Unless...

_Merlin, am I such a terrible kisser?_

Some higher being must like him, though, as the awkward moment didn't last for long: soon the other members of the band joined them and the rehearsal started. All the time, Naoise just laughed and chatted with everyone, including him, as if nothing had happened. He began to wonder whether he hadn't really imagined the whole episode and to question his sanity.

Percy realised he needed some advice, the only matter was where he would get it from. Andrew and Oliver, his best friends, were sadly out of question. They didn't know Naoise at all and besides, they didn't have much more experience with women than he did. Actually, he suspected that Andrew had even less experience and as far as Oliver was concerned and depite having half of the female population at Slayer's School drooling over him, he could be quite clueless on the subject himself.

Of the members of the band, he wasn't going to ask Laoise, as it would be far too embarassing. The chances were that she would go straight to her sister and spill everything. Black Eye wasn't the talkative or sharing type, so the only option left was Riley.

Once he'd finished referring his story, Riley was shaking his head.

'Mate, you've got it all wrong.'

Percy frowned. 'What do you mean?'

Riley shifted on his seat. 'Well... you look like a nice enough bloke and everythin', but birds like Naoise... they don't exactly look for commitment and lasting relationships, do they?'

'So?'

Riley stared at him. He hesitated, as though he was trying to choose the right words.

'Well, no offence mate, but you look like the kind of bloke who starts planning the wedding on the first date, with the church, the bridemaids and everythin'. That sort of thing just panics birds like Naoise.'

'I don't...'

But Percy's voice tailed off as he remembered one of the things Penelope used to mock him about:

'_Baby, stop planning our whole future while we're still at Hogwarts... I don't think that sixteen is the right age to start deciding how many children we'll have...'_

Penelope, he decided, was not a subject he wanted to dwell in right now, so he hurried to change the topic and at once asked Riley about the new album of a rival band. Certain things were better left in the past...

...if the past let him.

-

It was a grey afternoon in London, and Vi and Percy were heading towards the School after accomplishing an assigment for Wesley, which involved retrieving a couple of ancient scrolls... without the owner's authorization, and thus Vi's presence was explained.

They had come out quite unscathed from the whole ordeal, so they were chattering with more enthusiasm Percy would have hoped when Wesley had first assigned them to the task. Vi was telling him details of her childhood in Oklahoma, before the shadow of The First had come to somber her life, and Percy was listening attentively, hoping she would not ask him about his own childhood. It wasn't a subject he was willing to talk about right now. It wasn't like it had been unhappy at all – actually, it'd been the best time of his life – but that would bring back the memories of his family and that was just too depressing for his mood today.

As he watched her wave her hands as she spoke, Percy thought Vi reminded him of somebody, but he couldn't put his finger on it. There was, though, something oddly familiar in her lively ways and her frankness that made him feel rather comfortable. Perhaps because of this, before he realised what he was doing, Percy found himself telling her about Naoise, and what Riley had said about her. Once he was finished, Vi had a slight frown on her forehead and she looked deep in thought.

'I know this is gonna sound dumb but... haven't you tried asking _her_?' Vi put a strand of red hair out of her face. 'I mean, perhaps this guy doesn't know her that well... perhaps she acted on impulse and then she expected you to make the first move... She could be too insecure to do so herself.'

Before he could stop himself, Percy chortled. 'Insecure? Vi, I doubt there can be a girl who is less insecure than Naoise Lannigan.'

The girl merely shrugged. 'You never know. She might be trying to hide it under a mask of self-confidence. Many people do that.'

Percy turned to stare at her in awe, wondering when the younger girl had developed such wisdom. Perhaps because he wasn't looking where he was heading, he bumped against something very tall and very solid. Fortunately, Vi's superb reflexes prevented him from falling on his bottom, which he would be particularly thankful for afterwards.

Percy's gaze slowly went up and a his craned his neck upwards he saw a massive, twenty-something-year-old man in front of him.

'Um, I'm really sorry about that, I'm afraid I wasn't paying attention to where I was going...'

The man glowered and towered over him. It took Percy a conscious effort not to shrink. _Get a grip, After all, you work against vampires and other equally evil creatures... and you're quite tall yourself._ Although, admittedly, not nearly as tall as the hafl-giant in front of him.

The man straightened the sleeves of his blue suit as he gave him a cold glare.

'That's evident.'

His voice was low and grave, as if Percy had committed some kind of felony. Now he came to think of it, Percy would have probably been very annoyed himself if someone had ruined his clothes when he was dressed up so fancily. Not like that was the case for him in that precise moment: he couldn't have looked more worn out after all he and Vi had just gone through to retrieve those thrice-damned scrolls.

'Baby, take it easy. It was just an accident...'

For the first time, Percy noticed the considerably shorter, equally fancily dressed young woman that was standing next to the human mountain. She was erasing the wrinkles on the man's coat, and as her head moved the sun made her brown curls to sparkle.

Percy choked. _No way..._

Everyone turned to look at him with puzzled expressions on their faces. The woman's brown eyes widened in surprise.

'_Percy_? Is it you?'

'Er...' _Last time I bothered to check, I was_ '...yeah.'

She blinked, and at once her shock turned into a polite mask.

'Wow, it's certainly been a long time. You look,' she bit her lip, dubious, 'well, different.'

_You mean, as a train had run over me?_

He noted that Penelope Clearwater, because it was her ex-girlfriend whom he'd just had the misfortune to bump into, was casting a questioning look towards Vi. Clearing his throat, Percy proceeded to make the proper introductions. Or whatever he was supposed to do in such a bizarre situation.

'Vi, this is Penelope, surely I told you about her,' only Merlin would know how hard it was for him not to call her "Penny" all over again, 'and Penelope, this is...'

Percy hesitated a moment. How would he explain who Vi was? They weren't supposed to give away the existence of the Slayer's School. Fortunately, Vi was a quick-thinker.

'His cousin. From the States.'

Penelope frowned and turned to Percy, an inquiring look on her face. 'You never mentioned you had a cousin in USA.'

Percy shrugged. 'You know how big my family is...' In a sudden need to change the subject, Percy turned to the lamp-post (well, the incredibly tall and muscular bloke standing next to Penelope, anyway) and said in a rush:

'Haven't we met before? Because you look somewhat familiar to me...'

The man looked down at Percy, studying him.

'I doubt it. I would've remembered a face like yours.'

Percy preferred not to dwell in what he might have meant and instead turned to Penelope, who'd just placed a languid hand on her man's arm.

'Oh, you must've seen him on the _Prophet_... Darryl's a well-known Quidditch player...'

Percy's eyes widened. Since when was Penelope interested in sports?

Well, at least now he had something to tell Oliver, anyway.

'Really? For which team are you playing now?'

"Darryl" tilted his head to one side, as though he was trying to decide whether Percy was worthy of getting an answer.

'The Puddlemere United. As a Keeper.'

Percy blinked, surprised. 'Wait... That was the position Oliver played...'

The man frowned. 'You mean Wood, right?' He let out a derisive laugh. 'Do you know him? Among us, _professional_ Quidditch players, he is famous for the way he threw all his career away... A shame, he could have become a more or less decent player in time... not for such an important team as the Puddlemere, but perhaps the Cannons...'

Percy incensed at the insult at Oliver. A more or less decent player! Percy might not know much about Quidditch, but everyone had always said that Oliver was a hell of a good player. And the comment about the Chudley Cannons... what was that supposed to mean, anyway?

Perhaps sensing something was off, Penelope hastened to say:

'Oh, I can't believe I've been so tactless! Let me introduce you: Darryl, baby, this is Percy Weasley, one of my classmates at Hogwarts...'

Percy's mouth went dry as his insides boiled. They'd dated for nearly four years, and she introduced him as a mere 'classmate'? What was she playing at?

Darryl raised his eyebrows. 'Oh, yes. Penny's told me about you.'

Percy made a feeble attempt to smile, but it came out more like a grimace than anything else. Penelope acted as if she'd noticed nothing and beamed broadly.

'Percy, this is Darryl Milkovich... my boyfriend.'

He didn't know why he felt so utterly shocked, as though he'd been doused with icy water. After all, hadn't she called him "baby", hadn't she caressed his arm flirtatiously, hadn't she been beaming at that massive, troll-like jerk during their whole conversation?

Vi's elbow on his ribs brought him back to his senses, and at once Percy was in glacial-pompous full mode, just like when he'd worked at the Ministry and had to receive people such as Lucius Malfoy.

'Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you,' he said in a colourless tone.

As Percy shook the hand of Penelope's two-meters-tall new beau, he thought the word "awkward" had been given a whole new meaning. Penelope was the one to break the uneasy silence that had fallen upon them.

'What were you doing around here? We've just come from my parents house – they've been delighted with Darryl, isn't it right, baby?'

Percy remembered that Penelope's parents were Muggles, which explained the couple's clothes and the reason they were walking around a Muggle neighbourhood. Unfortunately, he was too caught up at the irony of Penelope's last words – her parents, for some unfathomable reason, had never liked him much – to make up a plausible excuse to explain why he was in that hood when it was known that Death Eaters would attack any wizard they caught in Muggle clothing.

Once again, he was thankful Vi was right there with him.

'Really? That sounds lovely.' She gave Penelope a bright smile. 'It's too bad we can't stay to chat... the jewellery is going to close any minute now...'

'The jewellery,' Penelope inquired, her curiosity obviously piqued. Percy didn't blame her; he was wondering what on earth Vi was talking about himself. Vi's smile became even brighter, until it got a little scary.

'Oh, Percy's gonna show me the necklace he wants to buy for Naoise...' Vi lowered her voice dramatically as Percy stared at her in disbelief, '...you know, as it's his first anniversary he wants to make it very special... But I've told him that anything he picks will be alright for her... It's not like she'd snobbish or anything, she's so nice, the whole family adores her...'She grabbed Percy's arm. 'But, if we don't start moving, we'll never get there. Nice to meet you two. See you!'

And without further ado, she dragged Percy away as Penelope's jaw fell open. As they turned around the corner, Percy cast one last glance over his shoulder and saw the incredulity and utter shock drawn on Penelope's features, whereas her boyfriend glared at her back.

'What was all that for?'

Vi merely shrugged. 'The whole thing had gotten a lil' too uncomfortable for my taste, mind you.'

They were sitting at the small office he shared with Oliver and Andrew, eating an earned ice-cream after they had given Wesley the scrolls and their reports. Percy frowned, but the girl kept taking spoonfuls of chocolate ice-cream into her mouth.

'I meant the part Naoise and me were in our first anniversary, which is a little surprising as I wasn't aware we were even dating.'

Vi swallowed the ice-cream that filled her mouth and smiled mischievously.

'Well, I couldn't stand the way she was standing there with her arms flung around that dork, rubbing the fact she'd gotten a new boyfriend on your nose. I thought she deserved the same treatment.'

Percy stared at her, astonished, and then burst into laughter.

'I see. It didn't seem to me that she was trying to rub it on my nose, as you put it...'

'Oh, believe me, she was showing off. Honestly, Percy, no offence but... what did you see in her? She's so snobbish!'

He was nothing short of bewildered at her words. Penelope had never come across him as a snob kind of person. Now he thought about it, though, he remembered that some of her female classmates used to mutter behind her back, accusing her of being arrogant... He'd always dismissed those comments, assuming those girls were just jealous at Penelope's brilliance... but, of course, he'd been rather stuck-up back then himself, hadn't he?

'She wouldn't have suited you in the long run,' Vi said wisely. 'I'm sure that Naoise is much better for you than Lil' Miss Snobbish.'

Percy couldn't help laughing again. 'Vi, you don't even know Naoise.'

'I don't need to,' she replied, unabashed. 'Someone who goes around with blue hair must have a lot of personality and probably humour sense. That's much better than having a nose stuck in the clouds, isn't it?'

This time, both of them roared with laughter and Percy nearly choked with ice-cream if such a thing was possible. When they stopped and he'd calmed himself down, he remembered something else.

'How did you come out with the cousin lie so quickly?'

'Well, it's a classic, isn't it?' Suddenly, Vi looked serious. She dropped her spoon on her bowl, apparently lost in thought. 'You know, you kinda remind me of him...'

Percy leant forward, looking at her curiously. 'Of whom, Vi?'

His voice seemed to snap her back to reality.

'Oh, my cousin, Kyle. We were pretty close as we grew up, he always took care of me...' Percy remembered Vi mentioning him once or twice before, always with fondness and the slightest hint of sadness. 'I haven't seen him since I went to Sunnydale...'

They were silent for a moment, Vi seemingly lost in past memories of happier times. Then she straightened in her seat and flung her read hair out of her face, as if she were trying to wipe away the sad thoughts. A little more cheerful, she resumed the devouring of the ice-cream with enthusiasm. Percy, though, kept staring at her. The way she'd flung the hair out of her face... Suddenly, he knew who Vi reminded him of, and why Oliver's and Andrew's jokes about Vi's supposed crush on him had sounded so wrong and irksome at the time.

'You're just like her,' he whispered. Vi looked up.

'Just like whom?'

'My sister, Ginny. That's whom you remind me of. We... we haven't talked in quite a while.'

Vi toyed with her spoon, thoughtfully.

'Then it's good we have each other, isn't it? We're family now.'

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I'm so sorry. I never thought it would take this long to update, but I've just been so caught up with other fics and school and everything... Hope the wait's been worth it? 

The second chapter will be up in a week... and this time, it's a promise!


	2. Past tense

**Past tense:**(2/3)

He had never really noticed her before. Naturally that in four years he'd glimpsed her many times, especially at the library, always surrounded by her Ravenclaw friends, but he'd never spared her a second thought. He didn't know which her name was and he didn't care either. She was just another familiar face in Hogwarts hallways, just another student like any other. Nothing special, nothing worth of his attention.

That changed in his fifth year. It was the year in which he had, predictably, been made Gryffindor Prefect. It was what he'd worked so hard for during four years, and the first step to achieve his wildest dream since he'd been eight: to become the youngest Minister of Magic in Wizarding history. It was the year he had the chance to prove himself. And he wasn't going to waste it.

Unfortunately, the other Gryffindor Prefect was simply unbearable. She was one of those giggling, flirtatious girls who seemed to only think about make-up and dates, and that all their reading material consisted of _Teen Witch Weekly_. It was a wonder how she'd been made Prefect at all. Percy guessed that the other options were too awful to consider.

He felt terribly embarassed during their first Prefect meeting, as his partner didn't stop making the most senseless questions ever and possibly the worst suggestions, to the point Percy thought that the current Head Boy – a rather haughty-looking Slytherin – would hex her just to make her shut up. Inwardly, Percy wouldn't have blamed him, although he was certain there had to be a rule that forbade such behaviour.

All the other Prefects, including the older Gryffindors, were quietly laughing at the girl's lack of sense. She didn't notice a thing, but it didn't matter, as Percy felt mortified for both of them. At least he'd managed to prove that not all Gryffindors were hopeless, as even the Slytherin Head Boy approved one of his suggestions. Perhaps that was the reason the curly-haired Ravenclaw girl decided to approach him at the end of the meeting.

'Hi, I'm Penelope Clearwater.'

Percy hastened to hold out his hand.

'My name is Percy, Percy Weasley.'

She smiled, to his utter surprise. Girls didn't smile much at him.

'I thought your idea was wonderful... Would you mind telling me more about it...?'

It was somewhat funny how certain things got started. One only comment from Penelope had made Percy, who'd never thought much of girls his age, as he thought they all had to be like his fellow Gryffindors, step down of his pedestal. And so a friendship had been forged.

* * *

When his O.W.L results arrived (he'd got twelve of them) and he barely spared them a glance, his family got worried. His mother would not stop saying he was sick, and she constantly looked for signs that could explain his son's apathy. He pushed her away, suddenly annoyed at her mollycoddling. It was strange. One of the reasons he'd always worked so hard to be in top of everything was that he seeked his parents' praise. When you had six brothers, you had to make an extra effort to stand out. Now that he'd achieved it and his mother wouldn't leave him alone, he wanted nothing more than to get rid of her. It was very strange indeed.

The twins started to mock him endlessly, getting more and more preoccupied as they got no response from Percy, who usually went ballistic when the twins played a prank on him. Even Ron, who always seemed to be in his own world, began to look at him with curiosity, and once Ginny had flung her arms around him, as though she needed reassurance that her brother was still there.

His father was the only one who seemed to understand why Percy spent more and more hours locked in his bedroom, why he was avoiding everybody, why he seemed to have lost his appetite and why every morning his gaze searched the sky avidly looking for a glimpse of Hermes bringing him a new letter. But his father wasn't around that much those days, and Percy wished Bill or Charlie were there, so he could talk to them about what was going on in his head, because writing just wasn't the same. He was so confused lately. Most of the time he felt apathetic, unwilling to do anything, when he'd always been so active. He couldn't stand other people's company, he couldn't concentrate enough to read, not even his favourite books, and he couldn't even settle to finish his schoolwork. Something very odd was happening to him.

Sometimes, he feared he might be going insane. His whole world seemed to have been turned upside down. Everything that had mattered to him so much, all the stuff he'd considered to be so important, seemed to have faded away in a sea of nottingness. Even the dream of becoming Minister of Magic seemed very far away now, as though it had been the ambition of somebody else. All he could concentrate in, all he could think of, was _her_.

He couldn't remember who'd kissed each other first. He just knew they had been at the bottom of the library, hidden by a pile of books, and that she'd never looked so beautiful like in that precise moment, when the last rays of sunlight sparkled on her head. In a sudden, they both had leant forward, and he'd felt her lips brushing his. It was a clumsy kiss, with their noses bumping each other and his glasses and her curls getting in the way, but it had also been the most fantastic experience he'd ever had. He had never, ever, felt something like this, this light-headedness, this rush in his veins, this euphoria. He had never felt so alive.

After that kiss there had been others, better ones. Always in hidden places, always afraid they would be caught, but always wonderful and magical. And then, one day she'd blushed and said she liked him a lot. He'd turned crimson and told her she was the most beautiful, the most brilliant person he'd ever met, and had asked her to be his girlfriend. His heart had been on his throat for a full minute, until she looked up and smiled, making him feel like he could float. And so the fluent exchange of mail began.

Percy clung to those letters like a thirsty man clings to a glass of water in the middle of the desert. He missed her laugh, the way her curls seemed to bounce on her back, her witty comments, her wet lips on his. He felt like he was drying inside without her. He wondered how was he going to survive all the summer at The Burrow and whether he would not vanish before the term started. What was wrong with him?

Bill's diagnosis didn't take long to arrive.

_You're in love, Perce. Congrats, lil' brother. Get ready to suffer._

Giving it a second thought, perhaps it wasn't so bad that Bill wasn't there to mock him.

* * *

It was a hideous year. Percy was worried sick because of Ginny's odd behaviour (she seemed to be more and more consumed by every passing day, she no longer looked like his baby girl anymore but more like a ghost), worried sick because of Ron's reckless actions (last year he'd been knocked out by a giant chess and Percy shuddered every time he thought what would have happened if his little brother had been forced to face You-Know-Who, and now he was trying to play detective again, was he suicidal or what?), and horrified by what was going on within Hogwarts walls (all those poor children, how come nobody had caught the Heir yet? Why couldn't the teachers stop the attacks? Wasn't the Castle supposed to be the safest place in the world). He felt impotent, too, because nothing he did seemed to help things: Ginny looked more and more troubled every day, Ron kept getting in trouble and there were no signs yet of the infamous Heir's identity.

When he was with her, though, he forgot about it all. He knew that what they were doing was wrong, sneaking around to make out, when everyone was so worried and the security had tightened so much. He knew he was setting a bad example for his siblings and the rest of the school, he knew he could lose his Prefect badge, he knew he had to focus on his studies if he wanted to become Head Boy. He knew he should feel guilty for being so happy when everybody was so troubled and scared.

But as long as his arms were tightly wrapped around her waist, as long as her curls tickled his nose, as long as they had each other, he couldn't care less.

-

The day she was attacked, Percy was unable to utter a single word. He just went to see her and spent hours sitting at her side, just contemplating her still form (how could she, who'd always been so full of life, look like a marble statue? And the expression on her face... that horrible expression of terror she should have never had...) until Madam Pomfrey had shoved him away. He had just gone to Gryffindor common room and sat by the fire, in complete and utter silence.

It wasn't until he forced himself back to his dorm that he showed any signs of emotion. When he walked through the door, he heard Oliver Wood complaining about the cancellation of the Quidditch Cup. Without thinking, without muttering a word, Percy punched him on the nose, hard enough to make the more corpulent boy fall flat on his back, his nose bleeding profusely. Wood was so shocked that he did not respond. It was the first and the last row (although it couldn't exactly be called that, as none of them had argued or mumbled a single word) they had during their school years.

The rest of his dormates just stared at him in shock. Percy, ignoring them all, undressed and slid under the blankets, hoping that sleep would come soon.

It never came.

* * *

His moment had come at last and he told her so. The moment to prove what he was worth and to become somebody important. So if it meant they would see each other even less than they'd done when he'd worked for Mr. Crouch, then they would have to make a small sacrifice. It would be hard, but Percy knew it was going to be for the best. For both of them.

Because Percy had already decided that Penelope was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. However, first there were certain things that needed to be taken care of. He wouldn't make the same mistake his parents had. He wouldn't start a family until he was certain he could offer them the lifestyle they deserved. And he still had a long way to go before he reached that point.

She understood. Even when his family didn't, even when those who were closest to him refused to believe in him, she gave him all her support. Sometime during the long months that followed his decision of siding with the Ministry, though, that support must have started to waver. He was so immersed in himself, however, that he never saw it coming. He never saw that she showed less and less enthusiasm for what he had to say, she insisted less and less on seeing each other more frequently and her letters became shorter and further between.

However, he did notice when two entire weeks passed without a word from her, whereas he'd already sent her three owls. Worried (but not because he gave any credit to those malicious rumours of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's return, of course) he Apparated at the flat she shared with a friend from Hogwarts. To his surprise, he was received by her very nervous-looking friend, who told him Penelope was in Mexico.

'Mexico? What's she doing there,' he inquired, although what he really wanted to know was why she hadn't told him anything first. The girl shifted uncomfortably.

'She got a job offer. For two months. And she, er, accepted it.' She bit her lower lip. 'She said that, in the unlikely case you showed up, I had to give you this.'

Percy was so shocked at the news that he barely registered the girl thrusting a pale blue envelope in his hand and then scurrying away.

Penelope's letter was short and straight to the point. In few words, she informed him they were through. She no longer could keep on like this. At first, she'd believed that the right thing for her to do was to support him. However, she couldn't forever wait for him to come around. He had ignored her long enough for Penelope to learn that his job came first, and that she no longer wanted to compete for his attention.

'_But you ignoring me isn't even the worst part, Percy. I used to believe you did what you felt was right, and I supported you for it. But that has changed. You've compromised your principles, and now you're moved, not by the wish of securing us a better future, not by the willing to work for the greater good, but by your own ambition. You're no longer the Percy I fell in love with.'_

It was surprising how much her last words stung him. He reread them a dozen times, unable to understand how Penelope could think such things of him. When it had become too much to bear, he'd burnt the note.

For a long while, he was convinced that, if he were given the chance to see her again face to face, he would be able to fix things. That he would be able to reason with her, he was even willing to beg in order to save their relationship. That chance was never given to him: Penelope did not return, neither did she answer any of his letters.

He had two choices: either let himself drown in his own despair, or act as if nothing was wrong. He'd never been one to accept defeat easily, so he began to act as though he'd already forgot Penelope. He minded his own business like usual, and he became more of a work-addict than ever before. He'd even started to sleep over at his office, unwilling as he was to face the hollowness of his apartment.

It was easy not to think about it when he had a pile of paperwork on his desk, but when that necessary distraction was taken away from him, the full blow of Penelope's loss hit him with the force of a cannon ball. He spent day and night in bed, staring at the dancing shadows on the ceiling, or dragging himself to the Hog's Head to drown his sorrows in firewhiskey. Her absence had felt like phisycal pain that never stopped to hurt him.

One day, he had realised that rising from bed was a little easier than the day before, and in a while he'd got used to this new life without her silvery laugh and her vivacious brown eyes. That day he realised he'd finally moved on.

In spite of this, Percy doubted he would ever get over the ache of losing his first love because of his own ambition and blindness. Such foolish, ephemeral shadows compared to the wonder of a woman who would stay at your side no matter what, a woman that waited for you with her arms wide open and a bright smile on her lips.

Percy had made a mistake. He wouldn't make it ever again.

* * *

**Many thanks to Blushing sigh and EvenAngelsCry for their encouraging review. And what are you waiting for? Tell me what you thought about it!**


	3. Future tense

**Future tense:**

Despite swearing to Vi he wouldn't do anything of the sort, Percy spent the whole night dwelling in past memories of him and Penelope. Since the beginning of their relationship, when she'd been the world to him, up to its sorrowful end, which still ached too much to ponder about it for long.

Now that some time had passed, though, Percy thought he was able to see certain things from a different perspective. True, he still believed that the fault of them breaking up was mostly his, which would possibly hurt him for the rest of his life. However, now he'd seen Penelope again, he'd made a startling discovery: he no longer wanted to be back with her.

She'd been right in one thing: he no longer was the Percy who had fallen in love with her, and neither was he the one who spent lying in bed for hours at a time praying for her return. And she was no longer the woman he'd fallen in love with, either. Perhaps that woman had never truly existed and it had only been an idealization on his part. Percy did not know, but it no longer mattered. Both of them had moved on and today Percy knew for a fact that, given the chance, he wouldn't go back to Penelope's arms. That part of his life had been left behind.

He'd made a terrible mistake with Penelope, but he'd already payed long enough for it. Percy no longer wanted to stand still and watch his whole life go by before his eyes. It was high time he did something about it.

He might not be able to return to the past, he might not be able to plan his future to the ultimate detail... but he could at least try to live the present, right here, right now.

-

Naoise Lannigan stared dully through the window. This time of the month was usually the worst for her to handle, as it was the date Rick had packed his stuff and left her, six months ago.

Generally Laoise, the only one who knew how much his departure had hurt Naoise, was there for her...but this time had surprised her in an important meeting at Liverpool so all Naoise had got from her had been a 'Get Well' postcard. Naoise wondered if her sister thought depression was something that could get cured with Pepperup Potion.

She didn't even had a rehearsal to look forward to. Meeting with the band always lifted her spirits, music was what she'd been born for... and Percy would've been there.

Naoise couldn't work out what her feelings for the red-haired man were. He was kind and smart, and the time she spent with him seemed to fly by (apart from the fact he was a a very good kisser, which she'd only recently discovered)... but she wasn't sure whether she was up for the challenge to get involved with anyone again. She didn't think she was ready for yet another heart-break...

As if she had invoked him, there was knocking on the door and when she opened it she found none other but Percy Weasley himself standing on the frame. Before she could open her mouth to say a 'hello', or perhaps to ask what was he doing there, he leant on and pressed his lips against hers.

Had she said he was a good kisser? Scratch that. He was terrific. Naoise lost herself in the kiss as he deepened it, both of them exploring each others mouths almost hungrily. Her arms found their way around his neck as his placed around her waist, pulling her closer. She closed her eyes, wanting to savour every second of it...

When they finally broke apart, she was rather flustered whereas there was an intense, blazing look in his eyes.

'I know you're not a committment girl, and I'm not sure I want to be a committment bloke anymore. But tonight there's a band I want to see and nothing would make me happier than you coming with me. What do you say?'

Naoise looked up, a bright smile spreading over her face.

'Coulnd't wait for you to say it.'

And together, they walked into the sunset, leaving the past behind and stepping into the present... and perhaps, only perhaps, into the future.

* * *

_Percy the Series is not over yet. Here you have a sneak peek of what's to come:_

**The Outsider:** Percy always thought of his siblings in pairs: Bill and Charlie, Fred and George, Ron and Ginny, being him the only once left alone. Now he must face his siblings again after the events in OotP, Percy thinks he's figured out why he's always been an outsider in his own family.


End file.
